I will try to Fix you
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: Santana runs away from her abusive father, and while in New York, she gets into an accident, causing her to lose her memory. Dr. Quinn Fabray is intrigued with the brunette, and as her doctor, goes beyond her job description to help, ultimately falling for her in the process. Can she help Santana cope, as she slowly regains her memory? Rated M 4 incest/rape, warnings also inside
1. Chapter 1

I will try to Fix you

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I saw that someone has written a similar Quintana story to this one(which gave me the idea to do this) but instead of Santana losing her memory, and running away, it was Quinn. So, I hope the person who wrote that story, doesn't mind that's write this one. I wish I could remember their username, I'd give them some credit, but if any of you do, let me know please. For you Dantana fans, there is some in this chapter. Warning: Insect, assault and smut. If the assault is a trigger for you, skip the italics. Enjoy!

Chapter One

Freedom. Santana is finally free, and she's loving every second of it. This is what she's saved all of her money for. To get away from her jerk of a father, and to finally be free. And the best part about it is, she's nineteen, so her father can't do a damn thing about it. She would've left when she turned eighteen, but she didn't have the money. Now she just hitched a ride from a nice family on vacation. The mother saw her walking on the side of the highway, and took pity of her. Santana isn't complaining. She had her fair share of creepy truckers trying to give her a lift, she'll take a mothers pity over that any day.

"Where are you heading, sweetie?" The nice women asks from the passenger seat. Santana is sitting in the back with their seven year old son, and four year old daughter.

"New York City, but I'm just passing through. I have family in Pittsburgh." Her friend, Tina isn't technically family, but Santana didn't want to tell the kind women that. She didn't think she would like her going there on her own.

"That's nice. You're young, you'll love the city if you haven't seen it before. Just remember to be safe, ok?" Santana smiles at the typical mother answer. It's something she's not used to, but she welcomes it, none the less.

"I will."

Reaching the city, the couple make sure to drop Santana off in a safe area before leaving, which turns out to be Central Park. Santana thanks them, and wishes a fun and safe vacation. She wonders around the park for awhile, until she gets hungry. Not knowing any good places to eat, she asks a local, and he directs her to the Spotlight Diner. Apparently a lot of wannabe artists work there. They sing and dance between serving food. Since she's too hungry to care, Santana takes a look inside.

It's very busy, so she knows right away it's popular, and she hopes it has more to do with the food than the entertainment. A small boy, no older than her, with brown, short hair escorts her to one of the smaller tables, and gives her a menu and water. By the way he talks, and walks, Santana feels her gay-dar going off big time. Not that she minds, Santana herself is gay, it's just something she made note of as he seated her.

"Hey, beautiful. What can I get you?" She hears above her. Santana looks up to a very pretty blonde. She can tell it's not her natural color, but it suits the girl very much. She looks at her name tag, and smiles.

"I'm actually still looking, Dani. Do you recommend anything? This is my first time in the city." She says with a flirty smile. Dani smiles back, biting her bottom lip. Santana holds back a moan at the sight.

"They have the best hamburgers. It's pretty big, and comes with a side of French fries, or a salad, your choice." Santana does, looking back at the menu. Not finding anything else that jumps out at her, she looks up, and holds the menu out to Dani.

"I'll have French fries, I'm not on a diet. Besides, I think I look just fine." She winks. Dani takes the menu, then leans down closer to Santana, so their faces are inches apart.

"You look more than just fine, beautiful. I'll be back with your order as soon as I can." She flirts back with a wink of her own. As Santana watches Dani walk away, she thinks running away was the best decision she's ever made.

0o0o0o0

While Santana eats, Dani continues to flirt with her, and flirts right back. Being from a small town, Santana wasn't so open with her sexuality, so her running away has been freeing in more ways than one. Across the room where Dani is ordering someone else's food, she looks straight into Santana's eyes, and with her head, gestures towards the ladies restroom. Santana eats a few more fries, then goes to the ladies room, taking her purse with her. Inside, she takes out some mints, and throws a handful into her mouth, having an idea what's going to happen already. She also fixes her hair a little.

Shortly the door file open, and before Santana has time to think, Dani has her against the wall, sucking and biting on her neck.

"You don't waist any time, do you?" She says panting from adrenaline. Dani takes Santana's ear lobe between her teeth, earning a moan, then soothes it over with her tongue.

"I only have a fifteen minute break." Dani says with her lips against Santana's neck. Santana has her legs wrapped around Dani's waist, so she doesn't fall. Dani turns Santana's head, crashing their lips in a hard kiss. During their heated make out session, Dani lifts Santana by her bottom, and moving them into a stall. She sits down on the toilet, so Santana is straddling her. Santana breaks the kiss, and moves to the blonde's neck.

Dani squeezes Santana's bottom, bringing their lower halves together. They both moan at the feeling. Then needing more friction, Dani unzips Santana's jeans. The Latina gets the hint, and stands up a little, so Dani can pull them down. What she doesn't expect however, is for Dani to gasp in shock. She frowns, looking down at the blonde.

"What?" She pants. Dani looks up with a mixture of turned on, and concern.

"You have nasty bruises on your thighs." Santana's heart jumps into her throat. How could she of forgotten about the bruises, it's why she left Lima to begin with. She looks down at her lap, then puts her jeans back on.

"It's nothing, doctor said it's from having low iron or something. I'm fine." Santana reconnects their lips, hoping Dani doesn't ask anymore questions. The blonde moans, feeling Santana's tongue swipe across her lips, and she easily gives her access. Santana reaches between them, and slides Dani's red skirt up her thigh. Dani instantly opens her legs wider. Santana teases her a little, lightly running her fingers over every inch of skin on her legs, purposely avoiding her center. Getting impatient, Dani grunts, jerking her hips. Santana smiles in the kiss. Dani pulls their lips away, panting heavily.

"Enough foreplay, I have to get back to work soon." Santana kisses the blondes neck, getting her a little more worked up, then pushes the wet fabric aside, and easily slides a digit in. Dani moans, throwing her head back.

"Oh fuck." She bucks her hips matching Santana's pumps."Mo-ore, I ne-ed more." She manages to get out. Santana almost pulls out, then adds two more fingers. Dani moans louder, Santana covers it wither her lips.

"Not that this isn't hot and all, but I don't think your boss would appreciate us having sex in here. Keep it down." She says against Dani's lips. Dani just nods, gripping Santana's shoulders.

"Ugh, I'm c-close." She stutters. Santana curls her finger in just the right spot, and pumps faster. Dani silently moans, with her head against the wall, holding Santana even tighter. When she gets back down from her climax, Dani is left out of breath and sweaty."Wow. Tha-at was a-amazing." Santana just smiles, slipping her fingers out of the blonde, making her shutter.

"Do you have to go back to work?" Dani looks down at her watch, and sighs.

"Yeah, but if you want, we can have more fun later." She suggests seductively. Santana raises her eyes brows.

"Oh really?" Dani nods, then pats Santana's hip.

"Follow me." They get out of the stall, and Dani fixes her hair. Santana decides to do the same. Then Dani takes Santana's hand, having her follow out of the bathroom, and behind the bar, into the kitchen. In the corner of the room is a place for the employees coats and purses. Dani grabs her and takes out a pen."This is my cell number. A friend of mine has a band, they're playing at The Twist, a bar in Manhattan. Here's the address. Meet you there?" She asks hopefully. Santana nods. Why not? Dani is hot, and they already had sex, what's the harm?

"Sure. What time do they start?"

"Nine thirty. Call me when you get there, I'll meet you outside. I promised my friend I would help set up, so I'll already be there."

"Ok. I'll see you later then." Dani gives her a quick kiss, then winks, and goes to walk the Latina back into the restaurant, but stops at the door and turns around with a grin.

"I just realized you have given me one of the best orgasms I ever had, but I don't know your name." Santana smiles back.

"Santana." Dani nods.

"It suits you, I like it."

0o0o0o0

To waist a lot of time, Santana does most of the tourists stuff, like going to famous buildings, and the Statue of Liberty. And to waist even more time after that, instead of taking a cab to The Twist, she gets direction from another local how to get there through the subway. And since she did run away, and doesn't want anyone to contact her, Santana also got a new cell phone, and added Dani's number to it. So, while getting off the subway, she calls the blonde, letting her know she arrived. She was told the bar is just above the subway, and walking up the stairs, she's thankful that's true. When Dani does answer her phone, Santana can already hear the band playing and people talking in the background.

"Hello?!" Dani practically yells into the phone.

"Hey, it's Santana. I'm outside the bar."

"Oh, cool. I'll be there in a minute." She yells again. Santana puts her phone back I to her purse and waits. In short time though, Dani walks out of the bar, two beers already in hand.

"Here, you have to play catch up." Santana snorts taking the bottle from her. Dani takes her hand, and brings the Latina inside. The Twist isn't small, but not very big either. The bar is on the right, going down most of the wall towards the stage, and in the middle of the dance floor, is a pool table, and surrounding the dance floor, are tables and booths. To the left of the room, they have both the men's and women's restrooms. Dani pulls Santana out to the dance floor, and they weave their way through the crowd to get to a table, where a few people are already seated. Santana recognizes one of them from the diner.

"San, these are my friends. They work at the diner with me." She points to a short brunette first."That's Rachel, aka, short stack." Rachel rolls her eyes and waves. Next Dani points to the boy Santana recognizes."Kurt, or lady Hummel, or lady face." Kurt doesn't seem phased by the nicknames, and just waves politely."And last but not least, that man up on the stage is, Elliot. This is his band. Sometimes they'll let us sing with them, but since you're here, I told them I won't be singing." Dani pulls out a chair for Santana, and rests her arm on the back of it. Then she leans closer to Santana, so she doesn't have to yell."Since you just got here, we'll wait for the alcohol to kick in before we dance." She gives her a thumbs up.

By the time Santana has, as Dani put it, catches up to them, she and Dani are out on the dance floor, grinding on one another and making out. Since it is a gar bar, however, no one seems to mind, plus everyone is drunk at this point anyway. Dani has her arms wrapped around Santana's neck, and Santana is holding on to Dani's waist as their tongues battle in their mouths. Rachel and Kurt are tipsy, and singing with the band. Dani kisses Santana's neck up to her ear."Let's find a bathroom." Before Santana could even protest, she is pulled through the crowd to the restroom.

Going into the bathroom, Dani stumbles and bumps into another women with short, blonde hair and hazel eyes."Ops, my bad. Sorry." The blonde just waves her off with a polite smile, understanding her drunken state. Also being drunk herself, Santana leers at the women until she's out of sight. Dani pulls her into one of the stalls, and this time she straddles the Latina, connecting their lips, going back to their make out session, where they left off on the dance floor.

From the time they spent together, Santana learned the more Dani drinks, the more horny she gets, and the blonde is getting touchy. She slips her hands under Santana's shirt and cups her right breast, then squeezes it."Your tits are perfect." Dani says against her lips. Santana just grunts in response. Dani breaks the kiss, and makes her way back up to Santana's ear again."I want to fuck you so bad, you won't be able to touch yourself." Santana moans at the thought, but shakes her head. She doesn't want Dani to see the rest of her bruises.

"No. How about we do what we did at the diner?" Dani also shakes her head.

"I want to feel you climax over my fingers." Without her permission, Dani starts to unzip Santana's jeans. Santana shakes her head, with tears streaming down her face. Dani might get horny while drunk, but Santana can turn into a crying mess.

"N-No, don't. I said no." She pushes Dani's hands aside, confusing the girl.

"What's wrong? You didn't mind it before." Santana zips her jeans back up.

"I forgot about-I didn't think you'd freak out over a few small bruises."

"I didn't freak out, and they're not small bruises, San." Dani sighs, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck."Why don't you just let me make you feel good, and we can forget all about it?" Santana closes her eyes, getting frustrated.

_Returning from a friends house late one night, Santana sneaks up to her room, hoping her father doesn't hear. Ever since her mother left unexpectedly, he's been more strict than ever. She quietly walks down the hall to her room. Her fathers door is shut, so she assumes he's still sleeping. She eyes the door, as she slowly walks into her room. The lights are still off, and she has to feel against the wall for the switch. But before she can reach it, the lamp next to her bed turns on, causing her to jump. Her father, Nicholas, is sitting on her bed, waiting._

_"Papi, you scared me. I thought you were in your room, sleeping." He shakes his head._

_"Where have you been? I was waiting for you." She shifts, guilty between her feet, gazing at the floor._

_"Tina asked if I wanted to visit for awhile, I lost track of time."_

_"Hm. Well, it's late, you better get some sleep." He gets off the bed, and walks towards the door. Thinking he left, Santana starts to change into her pajama's. It's when she gets down to only her underwear, that she feels a presence behind her, and frowns._

_"Papi?" He presses himself against her back, and wraps his arm around her shoulders from behind. Santana's breath hitches out of fear."P-Papi. What are you doing?" He doesn't say a word, bringing his nose to the side of her head, and breaths in her scent. Santana holds her breath."Papi." She whispers. Nicholas groans, and his hand sneaks down to her left breast, he cups it. Santana tries to move out of his grasp, but he pulls her back. She chokes a sob."Por favor, stop." Nichols ignores her. His other hand slides down the side of her body, and to her stomach._

_"You're growing into a beautiful young women, like your Mami. It's driving me crazy, I've had dreams about touching you, and having my dick so far inside you, it'll leave you sore." Santana whimpers, again trying to get away, and again he pulls her back into his strong arms._

_"No, Papi. Don't, por favor." She pleads. The hand Nichols has on her stomach, slides down to her center. Santana tries to close her legs, but her roughly pulls them apart._

_"You better corporate with me, Santana, or I'll get the belt out." Santana shakes her head, crying as Nicholas runs his finger through her folds._

_"Stop, Papi, no." Nichols groans, covering her mouth with his other hand._

_"Shut up, you're making it hard for me to enjoy this."_

Santana suddenly pushes Dani off her and walks out of the room, out the bar, and onto the street. She hates getting those flashbacks. She hates the memory of what her 'father' did to her, she hates all of it. Not wanting Dani to run after her, Santana halls a cab. She asks where there is a hotel she can stay at, and the man drives her to it. She catches the worried glances the driver throws at her occasionally, but ignores it. There's no way she would spill her guts out to a strange cab driver.

"Are you visiting friends?" Santana only glares at him."It's just-you don't look like the city girl type. I'm sorry to be nosey, my wife tells me about it all the time." She sighs. The man is only being friendly, the least she could do is recuperate.

"Yes, I'm visiting friends. I didn't have the time until now to get a room, and it slipped my mind to ask them." He snorts.

"I'm not so good with my memory myself, which is why my wife has to remind me not to be so nosey." He pulls on to another street, getting closer to the hotel. Just as he reaches the stop sign, a speeding car hits them from behind, causing Santana to go right through the windshield, and the driver to be hit with the air bag.

0o0o0o0

Santana groans opening her eyes, but quickly closes them from the bright light. She's confused, she doesn't remember going to sleep. With her eyes still shut, Santana slowly becomes aware there is something in her throat. She blindly reaches for her mouth, and comes into contact with some kind of tube. Suddenly she feels someone gently taking her hand away from it, making her jump. Slowly she opens her eyes, and finds herself looking up at women with short, red hair and blue eyes.

"Ma'am, my names is Emma Pillsburry. I'm your nurse, don't take out your tube, the doctor will be here shortly to take it out." Taking a closer look around the room, Santana realizes she's in a hospital, and starts to panic. Her heart rate goes up, causing the machine to go off. Emma calls for a doctor Fabray, running out of the room. Shortly though, she returns with a blonde women. The blonde us quick to Santana's side and rubs her arm, while taking out her stethoscope, listening to her heart.

"Calm down, ma'am. You're putting stress on your heart." She says gently, in the most soothing and also sexy voice Santana has ever heard."You've been in a car accident last night. Some teenagers claimed they were racing, and also drinking." She takes her stethoscope, and puts it around her neck, but doesn't stop rubbing Santana's arm."Do you remember any of it?" Taking a moment to think, Santana doesn't remember anything. Not her childhood, her teenaged years, how old was she anyway? She remembers nothing, and shakes her head. The blonde women sighs, defeated."Ok, I'm going to take this tube out now, cause you don't need it anymore. Your throat will be a little sore though." Santana nods."I'm Quinn by the way." She says getting a pair of gloves on. Santana inspects the women's face, and decides it defiantly suits her.

Quinn's returns to her side, and looks down at her apologetically."This will feel weird coming out, but I promise it's not painful. Hold your breath for me." Santana does what she's told, as Quinn slowly pulls out the tube. Once it's out, Santana can't help but cough. Quinn hands the tube over to Emma, and the red head throws it away in the red bin. Quinn once again rubs her arm."There you go. Coughing helps, so do as much of it as you can." After Santana settles down, she opens her mouth to talk, but Quinn stops her."Talking won't though. Hold on a minute." She goes over to the nightstand beside Santana's bed, and pulls out a small white board with a dry maker, and tissues. She passes it to Santana."You'll have to use this for awhile." Santana nods, reluctantly and starts to write something out, then turns it so Quinn can read.

**"The accident isn't the only thing I can't remember. Is that normal?"** Quinn takes a deep breath, looking guilty at Emma with a quick glance. She clears her throat, and it confuses Santana why it's taking so long to answer a simple question.

"Yes, it is normal, I was going to get to that." Quinn pauses, clearing her throat once more."The accident caused you to hurdle through the windshield, and because of the impact, you hit your head pretty hard on the pavement. There was a lot of bleeding we stopped with surgery, but we couldn't stop the damage it caused." Before Quinn could continue, Santana erases what she's written, and jots down something else, then shows it to the doctor.

**"I have brain damage?"** She shakes her head.

"Not exactly." Santana looks confused."Yes, there's damage, but not enough to call it brain damage. If it were, you would be in a coma." She gently explains. Santana writes something else.

**"How much damage do I have?"** Quinn smiles sympathetically.

"It's enough to of caused temporary memory loss. I'm sorry." Santana looks away, not wanting the doctor to see her cry, and as if she senses that, Quinn leaves and has Emma do the same. She can't believe it, her whole life has been erased like a white board. Of course she's sure there are some things she wouldn't want to remember, everyone does, but to not have any is different.

She doesn't even know who she is. Maybe the doctor knows, she thinks. Looking around, she searches for some way to get a nurse, and by her bed behind her, she finds a button."A nurse will be right with you." Says a kind voice. While she waits, Santana also finds a remote, and watches tv. She doesn't have to wait long though, Emma soon walks into the room, with food surprisingly.

"I thought you might be hungry." Wheeling the food closer on it's trey, Santana stomach growls. She blushes looking at her lap. Emma just smiles and uncovers her plate, revealing some turkey with gravy and potatoes.

**"Thank you."** She writes.

"You're welcome. What else did you need?" Santana erases the thank you, and writes something else.

**"I realized I don't even know my name."** Emma shakes her head guilty before reading it all.

"I'm sorry. Unfortunately, you didn't have your ID on you. For now, you're Jane Doe." Santana holds back her tears, turning her head again. Emma leaves, feeling she should give her privacy. And as soon as Santana hears the click to the door closing, she breaks down again. She can't believe this is happening to her. She feels so lost and lonely. Not feeling hungry anymore, Santana pushes the trey away from her, and slides down in the bed, laying on her side, closing her eyes as she does. She doesn't even realize, concerned eyes are watching her.

0o0o0o0

The next time Santana wakes up, she feels someone un wrap something on her left arm, and looks up to see Quinn, smiling apologetically."Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. Just doing the daily check up." Santana sits up and rubs her eyes with a yawn.

**"Isn't that the nurses job?"** Quinn snorts, after reading what she wrote, then puts away the cuff she used to check Santana's blood pressure.

"Yeah, it is. But Emma is on break, taking a nap herself. So, I thought I'd check on you." Quinn sits on the chair next to the bed, crossing her right leg over the other."How are you feeling?" Santana takes a deep breath, looking at her lap.

**"I don't know, lost mostly."** Quinn slowly nods.

"I promise I'm going to do what I can to help you." Santana looks up in surprise, then narrows her eyes. She sees a hint of guilt in the doctor, and it makes her curious.

**"Why would you want to do that? I mean, I'm sure that's not in your job description."** Quinn shrugs.

"No it's not, but it's not like I'll lose my job if I do." She takes a deep breath before continuing."We have no other way of finding out who you are, all that was found on you was cash, and a chip to a bar called, The Twist. Police are doing an investigation, and I've been calling them to keep tabs, but they don't have anything yet." Santana nods, not feeling any better. Quinn stands up, and takes out her phone. Santana looks puzzled.

**"What are you doing?"** She writes.

"They need a photo. Maybe someone in the area knows who you are." Santana nods in approval, and Quinn takes the picture."Perfect." Quinn says, distracted. Santana hopes someone in town knows who she is, if she was at bar surrounded by a lot of people, someone had to of seen her. Santana thinks.

Was she there with friends? She had to of been. Who goes to the bar alone? Then she thinks about the accident, and how stupid teenagers could be. Santana is so in her head, she doesn't even register Quinn as she continues her daily check up. Suddenly as something pops into her head, Santana starts to write something, then taps on the railing of the bed, getting Quinn's attention.

**"What happened to the cab driver? Is he ok?"** Quinn sighs, and Santana takes it as a bad sign.

"He's stable. The impact of the air bag, and how fast those kids were going, put him in a medical induced coma. It's just so his body can heal properly, but he'll be fine. He's a strong man." Santana sighs with relief, then writes something else down.

**"Can I see him when he wakes up? I want to see for myself."** Quinn nods.

"Sure." She then looks over at Santana's now cold food."I'll go get you something else to eat. I'm sure you're starving. And don't worry, it'll be better than hospital food." As Quinn leaves the room, Santana hopes for something greasy.

*****Authors Note*****  
Thoughts? I know anything medical in this story is highly not true at all, so need to tell me in reviews, or a PM. It is just a story, so just go with it. Of course, since Santana was in an accident, she'll be in the hospital for awhile, but hopefully it won't get too boring for you, and you'll stick around until she gets out. Yes, I do have Dani in this story, but no, it's not a Dantana FF. I only have one story that isn't Quintana, and I'm sure it'll stay that way.


	2. Chapter 2

I will try to Fix you

Authors Note(I don't own any of the glee characters) I forgot to mention in my last AN, that yes, I'm starting another story. I have LH(Love Hurts) on hiatus, and until I figure out where I want to go with that one, I decided to write this. If anyone is reading that, sorry, but I always finish my stories, and I won't abandon it. This chapter will eventually go into Quinn's POV. Idk if I'll have that happen again, but I'll let you all know when it does. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Waiting for Quinn to return, Santana flips through the channels on the tv. Hospitals are very boring, and it didn't take her long to figure that out. Now she's hoping Quinn won't take so long with the food. She could call in Emma to keep her company, but doubts it's allowed. Santana is certain she has other patients to look after, and she can't spend her time staying here and keeping her company. With nothing really interesting on, Santana picks a random channel and watches. There's a soft knock on the door though, and she instantly perks up. Quinn walks in with a take out bag in one hand, and a drink in the other.

"Sorry it took so long. Traffic." Santana nods. Quinn puts the bag on the table in front of Santana, and pushes it over to her."I was going out for my break anyway, and seeing how your food got cold, I thought I could pick some up for you too." Santana pulls out fries and a cheeseburger, and also the little packages of ketchup."I didn't know if you actually wanted ketchup, but better safe than sorry." Santana gives her thumbs up, then puts the ketchup on her burger, and takes a bite."Good?" She nods.

Quinn sits on the chair next to the bed, crossing her legs. Santana looks at her curiously, then grabs her little white bored.**"Don't you have to go back to work?"** Quinn shakes her head.

"Emma is looking after the ret of my patients. If there's something wrong she'll page me. Besides, normally I just walk around the hospital on days I don't have surgery. It's usually slow around here, and you're keeping me company." Santana looks over at the tv, so Quinn doesn't see her blush.

They sit in silence for awhile, as Santana eats, and Quinn watches tv. When the Latina is finished, Quinn throws her garbage away for her.**"Thank you."**

"You're welcome." She says, smiling.

**"When will I be able to talk again? I'm not digging this whole writing everything down thing."** Quinn snorts.

"Your throat should feel better sometime later today, or tomorrow." Santana huffs, making Quinn smile."I could check it, if you want." She nods. Quinn puts on a pair of gloves, then takes out a little flashlight and what looks like a Popsicle stick."Open." She gently says. Santana opens her mouth. Quinn leans closer, and it makes her palms sweat from the closeness."Well, it's not too bad, but it's hard to say when you can talk again. Everyone is different." Quinn throws the Popsicle stick and gloves away, then puts her flashlight back into her pocket.

**"Will I be able to leave this place any time soon?"** Quinn sits back on the chair.

"No. We're having you stay here for as long as we can. As of now, you don't know anything about yourself. I wouldn't feel comfortable letting you go." Santana takes a deep breath.

**"That can be awhile."** Quinn slowly nods, and rubs Santana's exposed arm, unknowingly giving her goosebumps.

"I know. I'm so sorry you're in this situation. I can't even imagine how you feel right now, but I'm here if you need me, ok? Don't be shy." She pats Santana's hand, then hears her page go off. She reads it with a huff."I have to go. I said we're slow when we don't have surgery, but it turns out I have one now." She stands up and stretches."If you want, I could have Emma bring in a selection of movies from the kids play room. We have a ton of them, and you'll be surprised that a good amount of them aren't Disney." She says smiling. Santana smiles back.

**"That would be great, thank you." **Quinn shakes her head, playfully rolling her eyes.

"You don't have to keep thanking me, I'm glad to help." She winks."I'll be up to check on you in a few hours, be sure to get some rest." She says leaving. Santana gives another thumbs up. She continues to watch what's on tv until Emma arrives with a pile of movies.

"I wasn't sure what you'd want, so I just brought most of them up here." She says putting them on the trey in front of her. Santana waves her off, and looks through them. Most of them are comedy, which is good, it's her favorite genre. She sees,'Pitch Perfect' and holds it out to Emma."Good choice." Emma puts the DVD in, and before she leaves, quickly gives Santana another check up."I'll leave you alone now." She says walking out of the room. Santana returns to the tv, but a few minutes in she checks out.

A few times she notices family members talking with nurses, with flowers, balloons and get well cards. While she's left with no memory of who she is, she wonders why someone from her family hasn't come to see her. Even a friend would do. She had to of told someone she was going out. She's been gone for hours, they should be worried. So, why has no one come yet?

0o0o0o0

Santana must have fallen asleep, cause she finds her self waking up, and in a weird position, she notes. She tangled in blankets, and her lower half is close to falling off the bed. She sits up yawning, and stretches a little. The menu to her movie is on a loop, so she presses the nurses button, to call for Emma. To her surprise however, instead of Emma walking in, a man with a Mohawk does. He's reading another chart."What can I do for you?" He asks, not looking away from the chart. Santana huffs. If he doesn't look up, she can't communicate with him. Not getting an answer, he does just that."Cat got your tongue?" She writes on her board.

**"I can't talk. Quinn took the tube out."** He nods.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. She was talking about you, but never mentioned how hot you are. Which is a shame, cause she knows how much I love the ladies." Santana writes again, glaring at his comment.

**"Where's Emma?"** The man puts her chart back onto her bed, and walks around to her side.

"Making her rounds. I just happened to walk by the nurses station while your room was blinking." He leans closer with a smirk."And I'm glad I did." Santana rolls her eyes, and erases what she wrote.

**"Can you page her, please?"** He raises his brows, surprised.

"Don't want to spend time with Puckasoruss? I see how it is, but you'll change your mind later." He winks, then pages Emma before continuing."So, you lost your memory, huh? That sucks. At least I know we haven't done anything, I'd remember that face." Santana continues to glare at him, crossing her arms. Luckily she doesn't have to hear anymore, with Emma's perfect timing. She walks in and rolls her eyes.

"Are you flirting with patients again, Noah?" Noah glares at her.

"It's Puck, and I can't help it, ladies swoon over me." Emma takes a look at Santana glaring at the back of his head and snorts.

"I wouldn't say everyone." He turns around and grins, then points at Santana.

"Challenge accepted."

"What challenge?" Quinn asks from the door way. Santana smiles, relieved to see the blonde. Puck shrugs.

"Nothing." Quinn raises an accusing eye brow.

"Really? Then why did it look like my patient wanted to rip your head of just a few seconds ago?" Puck huffs walking out of the room.

"Way to ruin all the fun." Quinn rolls her eyes, walking inside.

"What can I help you with?" She asks Santana with a smile.

**"My movie is over. Can you put another in?"** Quinn smile grows.

"Sure." She walks over to the pile that has been moved to the table on the bedside."Sorry about Puck, he can be an asshole." Santana shrugs. Quinn picks a movie from the pile."How about this one?" She holds up 'Happy Gilmore.' Santana gives her a thumbs up. Quinn goes over to the tv and takes the other movie out."I kind of feel bad that people leave their movies here, but I guess it gives other patients some good choices."

After putting the movie in, she walks over to Santana's bedside."I'm going to check your throat again, ok? I just want to feel it, and double check that the tube didn't damage anything." Santana nods. Quinn puts the finger tips to both hands, on the side of Santana's neck, and gently messages it. Santana notes how soft the doctor's skin is, and how gentle she's being."Still sore?" She nods then hold her finger and thumb up, indicating a little."Ok, everything feels fine." Her fingers linger a little before pulling them away. Quinn then sits on the chair and sighs.

"I want to talk to you a little more about this memory loss. I should have earlier, but I got sidetracked." Santana nods."Since it is temporary, eventually you will get flashbacks of any time in your life. Childhood memories, something random you did before the accident, anything really. The problem is, it's random, and you won't know when it'll happen." Santana takes a deep breath, and thinks for a moment before writing.

**"My memories aren't what scares me, surprisingly. I do."** Quinn looks confused.

"I don't understand." Willing herself not to cry, Santana erases what she wrote, then writes something else.

**"I must be a bad person for no one to come see me, and check if I'm still alive."** The doctor rubs Santana's arm, what the Latina notes is a mix of guilt and sympathy.

"I'm sure there's an explanation for that, and I'm going to figure it out. Try not to worry, ok?" Santana just smiles sadly."I'll be back in a minute. Enjoy your movie."

*******Quinn's POV*******

Quinn rushes out of the room, not looking back. Walking down the hall, she lets the tears spill over, only to quickly wipe them. She makes a stop at the nurses station for a copy of 'Jane Doe's file, then takes it to her office. As soon as Quinn saw the mystery girl, she knew she had seen her from somewhere. It took longer than she would've like for it to register, but once it did, she remembered seeing the Latina at The Twist with what looked to be her girlfriend. She still doesn't know her name, but ever since then she's been trying to track down the blonde she saw Jane Doe with.

Quinn skims through her file. It's all just medical stuff, but that's all they have on the girl so far. She requested for police to keep her updated on Jane Doe's case, and told them about mystery blonde. People claimed to of seen her, but of course don't know who she is. Quinn gets out the number of, Brody, one of the policemen who she has been talking to for the past two days, and quickly dials.

_"NYPD, this is Brody. What can I help you with?"_ She rolls her eyes.

"It's Quinn. Do you always have to answer the phone like that?"

_"Yeah, part of the job. What's up?"_

"Do you have any new information on mystery blonde yet?" Brody sighs heavily into the phone.

_"You know, we're not actually supposed to tell you any of this."_ Quinn leans back in her seat, and shrugs, despite knowing he can't see her.

"I don't care, I need to know."

_"Why?"_ Quinn huffs. She doesn't care if she doesn't know the Latina. There's just something about her that she can't put her finger on. She intrigues her. It's no secret Jane Doe is beautiful, and being that Quinn is gay, it makes her very easy on the eyes. She noticed it right away the first time she saw her in the bar. Talking about not being a good person, broke her heart. With what little time she's spent with her, she knows Jane Doe isn't a bad person, she has a good judgement in character. She just wants to help her, in whatever way she can.

"You don't need to know why, just keep me updated. I can tell your boss about everything else you already told me. Why stop now?" He huffs.

_"Yes, we know who mystery blonde is. Her name is Dani, we have her number, but she doesn't answer whenever I call. I left a few messages, but she hasn't called back."_ Quinn rolls her eyes.

"She's probably freaking out wondering why NYPD is calling her. Give me her number, I'll do it."

_"I can't do that."_ She scoffs.

"Why not?"

_"Like I said, it's bad enough I'm telling you this. I'll get in trouble if someone finds out I gave you her phone number."_ He says in a hushed whisper.

"Who will find out? It's not like I would tell anyone it was you who gave it to me." Brody groans.

_"Fine. It's twenty five, thirty seven. I don't know how you'll get anything from her. I don't think she'll like a stranger calling her."_

"If that's the case, all I have to do is play the worried friend card, that'll get her to talk." Brody snorts.

_"You'd make a good detective. Like a hot blonde from a crime/drama tv show."_ Again, she rolls her eyes.

"I'm gay, Brody. I always will be. You're flirting turns me off immensely, and even if you were a girl, you still wouldn't have a chance." He whistles.

_"That was harsh. Hey, so I got that picture of Jane Doe. Since you and me can't happen, do you think I have a chance with her?"_ Quinn clenches her jaw.

"Well, since I did see her at the bar with her girlfriend, I'd say no." He groans again.

_"What the hell, her too?"_ She shakes her head.

"I'm hanging up now. Text me next time with the next update." She hangs up with out an answer, and rubs her eyes. There's a knock on her door."Come in." She says not opening her eyes.

"What are you doing hiding in here?" She cracks one eye open, then closes it again.

"I'm not hiding, Cedes. I was talking to Brody again." Mercedes rolls her eyes, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the doctor's desk.

"Why are you so obsessed with this Jane Doe? We had plenty before her, and you've never acted like this before." Quinn narrows her eyes.

"Like what?" Mercedes shrugs, then gestures to all the papers on her desk.

"All like Sherlock Holmes. You never went into this much trouble to identify our Jane Doe or John Doe's before. So, why now? What's so different about this girl?" Quinn sighs and bites the corner of her bottom lip.

"I haven't told anyone this but Brody, so you have to promise not to say anything." Mercedes scoots forward in her seat, always the queen of gossip."This case is kind of personal for me." She raises her brow.

"What the hell does that mean?" Quinn huffs.

"Remember the other night, we went to The Twist?"

"Mhm. I finally got your ass away from work. What about it?"

"Jane Doe was there. I bumped into her and her girlfriend in the bathroom. Which is why I said it's kind of personal. I recognized her, but I don't know her name." Mercedes starts to connect the dots.

"So, you're having this Brody guy track the girlfriend down?" Quinn nods, then holds up a piece of paper with the blonde's phone number.

"Already done. He's been calling and leaving messages, but she hasn't called back." Mercedes takes the piece of paper from her, glances at it, then throws it back on the desk and sits back in her seat.

"So, what are you going to call her now?" She nods."What makes you think she'll tell you anything?"

"I have a plan." Mercedes snorts.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She shrugs.

"I'll pretend to be a concerned friend, tell her I got her number from asking around at the bar. Brody said she was seen there with a group of friends. It could've been one of them who gave me her number."

"Hm, what's her name?"

"Dani, why?" She shrugs.

"I thought it would help if I knew her. What does she look like?"

"Blonde, shoulder length hair, it looks dyed. Brown eyes, and has a few freckles around her nose." Mercedes purses her lips, thinking for a moment, then shakes her head.

"Sorry, girl. I was pretty drunk that night, I don't remember much." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, I remember." Mercedes flips her the bird, making her laugh.

"I have to get going and make my rounds. I just wanted to see what you were up to." She says standing up."You know Puck is talking about your girl to everyone." Quinn arches her brow.

"Saying?" She rolls her eyes.

"Typical stuff he says about any other girl. How hot she is, wanting to get in her pants , blah blah blah." She mocks. Quinn clenches her fist under the desk.

"I'm gonna kick his ass. If you see him, can you send him over to me, please." Mercedes grins.

"Ok, sure. Just as long as I can watch." Quinn snorts, shaking her head."I'll see you later, girl." Mercedes says leaving.

"Bye."

0o0o0o0o0

Santana is bored. She's watched two movies already, and she doesn't want to watch anymore. She huffs, then wiggles in her seat, realizing she has to use the bathroom. She pulls the covers back, and slides out of the bed. Luckily she has a private room, which means she has her own bathroom. Rolling her eyes at the ugly gown, she lifts it up, then sits down to relieve her bladder. Looking at her legs, she just notices the bruises and cuts from the accident. There are nothing to be worried about, it just looks like she scrapped them good landing on the pavement.

Wondering where else she would have any, Santana slides the gown further up her legs and gasps. Between her thighs are large, yellow and green bruises. There are exactly four, and they trail up to her center. She frowns. That's not something you'd see from a car accident. Getting overwhelmed, she starts to cry. Santana quickly covers the bruises, not wanting to see them anymore. Then she wipes herself, flushes the toilet and goes back to her room. She jumps though, seeing Quinn standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh, there you are. How are you feeling?" Santana wipes her eyes, then shrugs going back to her bed. Quinn stands by her side, with concern."What has you upset?" Santana looks down at her lap. Quinn sits in the chair, and puts her hand over the brunette's, making her look up."If it's something medical, I have to know so I can help." She gently explains.

Santana takes a deep breath, and with shaky hands, tries to write on the white board. Quinn stills her hand."Relax, it's ok. Don't be afraid to tell me, ok?" She nods, then shakes her hand before writing again.

**"I have bruises on my legs. I got overwhelmed I guess."** Quinn nods.

"Yeah, they got a good blow, but they'll be fine." Santana shakes her head, erasing the board, then writes something else.

**"I don't mean those."** Quinn frowns.

"I was in surgery when you came in, I'm not an emergency room doctor. They told me about the cuts and bruises on your legs, torso and back. And they told me about your head." She huffs."What other bruises do you have?" She writes again.

**"There are on my thighs. By my vagina. They look old though."** Santana expects some kind of reaction, but doesn't get any. She has no idea what the blonde is thinking.

"I-I have to go. I'll be back later, ok?" She nods, and Quinn is quickly out of the room.

Confused by the doctor's behavior, and still being bored, Santana presses the button for a nurse. Emma shortly walks in, and quickly looks over her chart from her last check up.

"What can I help you with?" She asks with a friendly smile.

**"I'm bored and hungry."**

"Ok. Well, you can go down to the cafeteria, it'll have to be in a wheel chair though, hospital policy for car accident patients. Santana shrugs."I'll be right back." Santana starts climbing out of the bed with her white board, as Emma returns with the wheel chair."The menu for today is actually pretty good. Chicken patty with Mac and cheese." She says helping Santana sit in the chair.

**"I'm so hungry, I'll eat anything."** Emma snorts.

"I can't blame you. I get so busy here sometimes, I forget to eat." She says pushing Santana down the hall, to the cafeteria. She helps her through the line to get her food, then pushes her in front of one of the tables, and sits with her. Santana bites into her chicken patty first and nods."Good?" Emma asks. Santana gives her a thumbs up in return, still chewing her food. Out of her sight, a blonde nurse approaches their table. She only knows someone is behind her, because Emma is smiling politely to them.

"Brittany, how are you?" She turns around and looks up at a tall, thin blonde. She smiles back.

"Good. I've been working over time, so the lack of sleep is getting to me, but I can't complain I love my job." She gestures to the empty seat next to the red head."Min if I join you?" Emma shakes her head.

"Not at all." She glances at Santana and mentally kicks herself."Excuse me for being rude, Brittany this is one of Quinn's patients." She pauses uncomfortably."Well, unfortunately we don't know her name. She had no ID on her." She says guilty, shifting in her seat. Brittany smiles sadly at Santana.

"Yeah, I heard about your situation. That must be difficult to deal with on your own." Santana just nods, not knowing what else to say; or write in her case. Wanting to quickly change the subject, Emma clears her throat.

"Brittany is a pediatric nurse here. Us nurses tend to bump into each other sometimes, so we gotten to be good friends." Santana again nods at the explanation, then returns to her food.

"You're quiet." Brittany comments with an amused smile. Santana shrugs, and Emma cuts in.

"She's had her tube removed, Quinn said it's best she not talk for the day." Brittany licks the cheese off her fingers.

"That sucks." Again, Santana shrugs before eating the rest of her meal.

"So, Brittany. How are your little ones doing?" She sighs with a weak smile.

"My littlest baby, Brianna isn't doing so good. She still has the machine breathing for her, and the other day she needed another blood transfusion. Her blood pressure got too low, now she's at a higher risk for Anemia." Santana quickly checks out of their conversation, not knowing what their nurse language. The past few hours have been more than crazy for her, and she just hopes she'll get some answers soon. The nagging feeling about the bruises she discovered, won't go away. Having bruises in that location can never be a good thing.

0o0o0o0

As soon as Quinn leaves Santana's room, she marches down the hall to the emergency wing of the hospital. Seeing how upset the Latina was discovering something so possibly horribly to her, really set her off. How can the doctors and nurses here be so unprofessional? Quinn slams the double doors open to the emergency wing, angry, she continues to seek out who was responsible for the Latina's treatment when she first arrived. At the nurses station, she finds Mercedes, typing away on the computer.

"Who treated my Jane Doe when she arrived?" Mercedes looks up, eye brows raised.

"Well hello to you too." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Cedes, give me a break. I just found out about a very serious injury on my patient, that should have been brought to my attention from the beginning." Mercedes softens up, sympathetically, and returns to the computer screen.

"Ok, it says here, Jake, Sam and Will were the ones that took her from EMT's. They helped treat her injuries too." Quinn nods, and without another word, seeks out the men. She finds Sam first, in their private break room where they rest. He's laying on the bed, with his hands behind his head, and his eyes shut. Quinn slams the door against the wall, making him jump awake.

"Q? What the hell? I haven't slept all night, what's your problem?" Quinn crosses her arms with a scoff.

"Jane Doe, my patient, has suspicious bruises on her thighs. When was anyone going to tell me about this?" He looks down guilty and gulps. Quinn angrily shakes her head."You know she found them herself. And she looked so scared and confused, and you made me look like an idiot. I couldn't even tell her why they're there, cause I didn't know about them myself." Sam huffs, and stands out of bed.

"I was just doing what I was told. Me and Jake helped the new interns with her minor injuries, Will and his team prepped her for surgery." Quinn narrows her eyes.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Sam sighs.

"I told Will about her bruises. They looked like they were just starting to heal, but I knew what kind of bruises we were dealing with. But, he said we couldn't do those kinds of tests without the patients consent." Quinn deflates. Her anger gone now.

"He's right, we can't. But I still want to know why I wasn't told about them. I should've known, she's my patient." He shrugs.

"He told us he would take care of it." Quinn nods, then quickly leaves the room. This time it takes a little longer to find Will, since he always running around with the interns, but she finds him with the group as they wait for the ambulance, in the enters way of the emergency room. Will looks at her curiously.

"Quinn, what are doing at this part of the hospital?" Again, she crosses her arms.

"My patient, Jane Doe. Why didn't you tell me about the bruises?" Will huffs, and makes sure the interns aren't paying attention.

"I wanted to wait until she was able to consent to have a rape kit done, but then I learned about her memory loss." Quinn scoffs.

"So what you figure since she won't remember, you didn't have to tell anyone?" Will gently pushes Quinn away from the interns, as her voice rises.

"No, of course not. I just didn't want you to have to drop that ball on someone who can't even remember their name." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"As doctors, it's our job to deliver bad news, Will. That wasn't your decision to make." He sighs deeply.

"Tell me, would you be able to tell that girl she was raped? After already telling her we don't know who she is, and she has lost her memory for a few days, or possibly weeks, that we know she was also assaulted in the worse possible way, knowing she has no memory of it?" Quinn looks away, guilty. She knows she wouldn't be able to do it, but that doesn't make what he did right. She shakes her head.

"Of course not. But that doesn't mean you did the right thing here." And with that, she walks back into the hospital.

0o0o0o0

After Santana finishes eating, Emma takes her outside to a little deck they have for patience, so they can get some air. She's tired of her hospital room, and watching movies. It's at the end of the day, so it's starting to get dark, but the view of the city lights makes the chilly air worth it.

"Pretty, huh?" Emma asks, from the bench next to her. She nods, looking back out to the city. Emma smiles."New York City likes to be theatrical." Santana snorts. They stay in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the view, when Quinn walks through the doors.

"Dr. Fabray, is something wrong?" Emma asks, noticing how off she looks. Quinn smiles apologetically in response.

"Can we talk alone for a minute? I'll take her back to her room." Emma nods without question. She can trust the doctor. Once Emma leaves, Quinn takes her place on the bench. She takes a deep breath before starting."I need to discuss a sensitive subject with you." She carefully explains. Santana takes her white board on her lap.

**"This is about the bruises."** She nods.

"To be honest, I feel embarrassed that I didn't know about them. As your doctor, it's my job to know something like that. But I got it straightened out, and now I need to ask you something." She waits for a response. Santana nods. Quinn takes another deep breath."A college of mine told me he wanted to wait until you were able to give consent for a rape kit, and that's why I wasn't told about the bruises." She says slowly. Santana bites her lip.

**"I was afraid of that."** Quinn flashes a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry. It's bad enough, you don't have your memory, then I have to drop this bomb on you." Santana shrugs.

**"I don't know how I feel about this yet."** Quinn nods.

"That's understandable."

**"But I know I'm not afraid for once. Since I have no memory of what happened to me."** Quinn looks guilty.

"You're right, you don't. But I'm afraid when it does come to you, it'll be hard for you to handle. It's not exactly a fond memory you'd want to relive." Santana starts to clear her throat, surprising Quinn.

"B-But it's still a memory, and right now, I-I have nothing." Her voice comes out horse at first, but finds it's no longer sore. Quinn seems momentarily distracted, but quickly recovers. She nods, and sympathetically rubs Santana's arm.

"Ok. When do you want to do this?" She shrugs.

"As soon as possible, I guess." Quinn is a little surprised, but also seems to understand.

"I'll schedule one for tomorrow." There's a short awkward silence, until Quinn clears her throat."I should get you inside. It's getting dark, and patients have to be in bed by seven." She jokes. Santana snorts.

"Is that really a rule?" She rolls her eyes.

"Kind of, I don't always enforce it like the other doctors, but you could use some rest." Santana sighs.

"Fine, as long as I can come back tomorrow." Quinn smiles.

"Of course." She finds herself just staring at the Latina for a few moments, until said girl clears her throat. She turns her head, hiding a blush."Sorry, um not to sound creepy or anything." Santana raises her brows, at the doctor's behavior."It's um n-nice to hear your voice." Santana looks down at her lap, with a blush of her own. Trying to pass the awkward exchange, Quinn stands up, avoiding Santana's gaze, then pushes the brunette back inside.

"Thank you." She says in a small voice, but Quinn still hears her.

*****Authors Note*****  
Thoughts? Next chapter Quinn will track down Dani, so you Dantana fans should look forward to that. Santana will soon start to remember stuff, and it may or may not happen in the next chapter, still not sure yet. But I do know the rape kit will happen next, if that's too triggering for any of you, feel free to skip ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

I will try to Fix you

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) First I wanna thank quinntanarivergron4life for inspiring this story, and I promise I'll finish it. Also thank you guests for giving me a name/nickname(?) with your reviews, it helps when responding to them, this way I can thank you individually. The responses to the first two chapters, motivated me to write this as fast as I could. Enjoy and I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, and if you don't celebrate, Happy Holidays!

Jammy: I'm glad you like it so far. They named her Jane Doe, cause that's what hospitals, and you're right cops, would name anyone who they don't know the identity of. And since Santana doesn't even know her own name, yet, that's what the nurses and everyone will refer to her as, but never to Santana(as you noticed..?) You'll see Dani's reaction in this chapter, hope it satisfies you. Santana will regain her memories, don't worry, hint; one of them is in this chapter. She'll have trouble coping with the ones with her father, of course. So, be prepared for the angst. Thanks for the review, enjoy(:

Ale: I don't want to give too much away, so I can't really say anything about what will happen with Dani and Santana, just to keep reading. Hint: Refer to the review above(it's in this chapter) Don't worry, your English is fine. Thanks for the review, enjoy(:

Sol: Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far. Yeah, compared to on the show, my Quinn in this story will be more kind. Not that she was always mean, my Quinn will just be more constant, with the exception of being jealous of course(; (hint) Thanks for the review, enjoy(:

Guest: Lol, don't worry about Puck, he's a harmless flirt, and is no threat to Quinntana. Refer to other reviews, in regards to Dantana.(Keep reading) Thanks for the review, enjoy(:

Rainbowbright108: I still love your name, lol. Keep reading(; thanks for both of your reviews, enjoy

Chapter Three

Santana wakes up to Emma giving her yet another check up. She smiles apologetically."I know how annoying these can be, but we have to make sure everything is stable." Santana sits up in her seat, clearing her throat.

"It's ok. Do you know when I'll be having that rape kit done?" She shakes her head.

"I assume Dr. Frabray will let you make that decision."

"Hm, what makes you say that?" Emma throws away her gloves.

"Because she gave the night time nurses and morning nurses a lecture about making sure you're comfortable." She smiles.

"She's a really nice doctor." Emma snorts.

"Yes, she can be." Santana wants to ask what she means by that, when another nurse walks in with some food.

"Morning. Today's breakfast is some eggs and toast, with a choice of either milk or orange juice. What's your poison?" The older women asks, amusing the brunette.

"Milk is fine." She nods and gives her a little carton of milk, then uncovers the plate.

"Enjoy, honey. Use the call button when you're finished." They both leave, and Santana turns on the tv to watch while she eats. She flips through the channels, and lands on an old cartoon. She smiles, deciding to watch it. As she watches though, she gets a sense of déjà vu.

_A little, nine year old Santana is in the living room, watching cartoons. She laughs at the mouse and cats antics. She loves all cartoons, but Tom and Jerry will always be her favorite. Her Abulea walks in with some cookies and milk._

_"Aquí tienes, Tana. Cuidado, están calientes." Santana turns around and smiles._

_"Yo puedo comer en la sala de estar?" Alma nods._

_"Si. You're not at home. Abulea doesn't mind." She says in a thick accent, smiling down at Santana. The little brunette carefully takes the plate from her, making sure she doesn't spill any. She happily eats her cookies, watching her favorite cartoon._

_"Mami never let's me eat in the living room." Alma rubs her back._

_"I know she can be strict, bebé. She's just having trouble dealing with your father, and you being a good girl will help her a lot." Santana frowns._

_"What's wrong with Papi?" Alma sighs._

_"Nothing you have to worry about. He just has some adult demons he needs to fight. Now enough talking about that, let's see what kind of trouble Tom and Jerry get themselves into today." She nods, turning to the tv, easily forgetting their conversation._

Santana looks down at her milk with a fond smile. Her memories are coming back, and it wasn't something completely terrible, like she originally thought. But why did the women; her Abulea, call her, Tana? It must be a nickname, she thinks. A knock on her door, interrupts her thoughts. Quinn pokes her head in, and seeing Santana is awake, walks inside.

"I wanted to check on you myself. I just got here, and Emma told me your throat is a lot better today." Santana nods.

"And I remembered something." Quinn looks happily shocked by the good news, taking a seat next to the brunette's bed.

"That's very good news to start my day with. What did you remember?"

"I still don't know my name, but my Abulea called me, Tana. I was thinking it could be a nickname." Quinn nods in agreement.

"Possibly. So, tell me about it. What brought on this memory?" Santana points to her milk.

"Tom and Jerry helped too, it was my favorite cartoon when I was little." Quinn smiles looking back at the tv.

"Mine too. Still is actually, don't tell anyone." She winks. Santana snorts.

"It was a simple memory. I was at my abuela's, watching cartoons. I remember being so happy she let me eat cookies in the living room. Mami never let me." Santana smiles at the memory, and Quinn can't but smile with her. Then remembering something else, she clears her throat, with a frown. Quinn reaches out, and puts a comforting hand on top of hers.

"What is it?" She asks with concern. Santana shakes her head.

"It's nothing too bad, I don't think. My Abulea just mentioned my Papi had some adult demons I shouldn't have to worry about. That's why my Mami was so strict with me, cause she was trying to help, and it stressed her out, so it was important that I was good for her." Quinn nods, patting her hand.

"Ok, then don't worry then." Santana nods, then returns to her food. There's a short awkward silence. Santana notices how uncomfortable the doctor looks, and decides to speak up.

"What's wrong?" Quinn looks up and sighs.

"Your examination has been moved up. Another girl decided last minute she didn't want hers done. My friend called me this morning before I got here." She says apologetically."It won't be that bad though. Since they can't do a proper one, it'll just be a short examination of your, well, you know." Quinn's face turns red at the mention of the other girl's private parts. The brunette smirks.

"Yeah, I know." Quinn nods, not looking up from the bed.

"Right, well, I have to go make my rounds now. I'll be back to check on you later." Without looking at Santana, Quinn leaves the room. The brunette chuckles with amusement as she does, then finishes the rest of her meal.

0o0o0o0o0

Walking out of the room, Quinn shakes her head, cursing herself under her breath. She has never been that flustered before, talking to a patient. This girl is going to be the death of her. She goes to her office first before making her rounds. She wasn't lying to Santana, she just needs to call Dani. But as she goes to do that, Mercedes walks in.

"Hey, girl." She says sitting on one of the chairs in front of her desk. Quinn puts her phone back with a sigh.

"Hi, Cedes. What's up?" She grins.

"I saw you walking out of Jane Doe's room, looking all flustered and shit. What did she say to you?" Quinn groans, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't have time for this." Mercedes shrugs.

"For what?" She asks with a mischievous smile. Quinn shakes her head, leaning back in her chair.

"You know what. I have to make a phone call, and I still have to make my rounds." Mercedes huffs.

"Sorry, girl. My morning has been boring, I was just trying to have some fun. Who do you need to call?"

"It's fine. Uh, Dani. I got home too late last night, and I was just about to call her when you walked in." The same smile reappears as she leans forward in her seat.

"Oh, I have to be here for that. I wanna hear the none sense you spill about how you got this girl's phone number, and your crazy ass concerned friend plan." Quinn glares at her friend while picking the phone up, but doesn't say anything.

"Hello, is this Dani?" Mercedes snorts. Quinn throws a pen at her.

**"Yeah. Who's this?"**

"This is Dr. Fabray, and I'm calling about my friend. I haven't been able to get in contact with her, and I was told she was seen with you last." Mercedes rolls her eyes.

**"Uh, what's your friends name?"** Quinn's eyes bulge. Mercedes scoots further to the edge of her seat.

"What she say?" She whispers. Quinn waves her off, then remembers the brunette remembering her nickname.

"Oh well, we just like to call her, Tana." Mercedes face palms herself. Quinn just shrugs.

**"Are you talking about Santana?"** Quinn smiles then writes the name down.

"Yes, I am. I haven't seen her since we hung out at the bar together. I was worried, so I asked around there, and was told you were with her last."

**"Yeah, I've been calling her cell phone, she left her purse at The Twist. But, I haven't seen her since the other night."** Quinn frowns. She doesn't want to tell the blonde it was her she bumped into at the bar, but she swore the two were dating.

"I was told she's your girlfriend. Was I given wrong information?" She hears Dani chuckle.

**"I don't know who told you that, but I barely know her. We just had sex a couple of times, I just want to get her purse to her."** Quinn raises her brows, shocked at the girl's bluntness.

"Ok, then drop it off here, at Memorial Hospital. I'm sure I'll find her, she's probably hung over somewhere, this isn't the first time." She pretends to joke. Mercedes gives her an 'are you crazy?' look, and she just shrugs.

"**Um, yeah sure that's fine. I won't be able to get over there until this afternoon though, I'm covering for a friend at work, I have the morning shift. Which I'm going to be late for."**

"Oh, sorry. That's fine, just ask for Dr. Fabray when you get here. Ok, bye." As Quinn hangs up the phone, Mercedes sits back in her chair, shaking her head."What?"

"You're crazy, and I can't believe that worked." Quinn shrugs.

"I got what I wanted, I know her name now." She says smiling down at the piece of paper she wrote it on. Mercedes raises her brow.

"And?" Quinn looks up, confused.

"And what?" Mercedes rolls her eyes with a huff.

"What's her name?" She smiles.

"Santana."

0o0o0o0o0

After she finished eating, Santana politely asked Emma to take her outside, but on the way out, they passes the children's game room, so she decided to go there instead. Now she's playing checkers with a cute six year old girl.

"You're not very good at this, Tana." The little girl says laughing. When she was asked what her name was, she momentarily panicked, then told the girl she can call her, Tana.

"I did say I've never played this before. So, you have an unfair advantage." The little girl snorts, making her next move.

"I'm only six, and I'm beating an adult." Santana just smiles. She can't argue with her, she has no idea how old she is."Tana, are you as sick as me?" She frowns.

"I don't know."

"I have a bug in my brain. Dr. Fabray said she'll shrink it for me." The little girl says, smiling."Dr. Fabray is the bestest." Santana smiles.

"Can't argue with you there." She says making her move.

"How sick are you?" Santana gulps.

"I got into a car accident. It hurt my brain, and now I lost my memory." The little girl frowns.

"You don't remember anything?"

"I remember one thing, from when I was around your age. That's how I know what my nickname is." Emma has been sitting in the back, reading magazine's with the little girl's mother. She can't help but feel bad for the brunette, listening to their conversation.

"So, it's not forever?" She shakes her head.

"No, why would you think that?" She shrugs.

"I didn't want you to forget me." Santana smiles, then walks around the table and puts the girl on her lap, and hugs her.

"I won't forget my new friend." Emma and the little girl's mother smile fondly.

"Elizabeth, honey. We have to go back to your room now. Say goodbye to your friend." Elizabeth hugs Santana back tightly.

"My room is three zero four, down the hall. Will come visit me?" She nods.

"Of course I will. Mine is around the corner, three hundred. Promise to visit me too?" She nods and gives her another quick hug.

"Bye, Tana." She say walking out the door, holding her mother's hand. Santana waves then starts putting the game away. As she does that, Mercedes pops her head in.

"Emma, Dr. Ryan is ready for her." Emma nods. Mercedes looks over to Santana and smiles.

"So, your the girl Quinn keeps talking about?" Santana looks up, slightly blushing.

"I-I guess." Mercedes smiles, looking at her up and down.

"Damn, girl. I don't mean to be blunt, but you're hot. I can see why Quinnie is going above and beyond for you." Emma snorts in the background. Santana looks down, with her cheeks darker now.

"Th-Thank you." Emma shakes her head, getting out of her seat, and starts to push Santana out of the room. Mercedes winks.

"See you around." Santana just nods, looking at her lap.

"She didn't make you feel uncomfortable, did she?" She shakes her head. Emma nods with a smile."That's just who Mercedes is. She can say what we're all thinking, even if it gets her in to trouble sometimes." She explains pushing her down the hall to Dr. Ryan's examination room. Santana snorts. Emma knocks on the open door when they reach the room. A seemingly young doctor looks up from Santana's file with a smile.

"Come in. I'll be with you in just a minute." Emma nods pushing Santana further into the room. The brunette starts to feel a little uncomfortable, and she's unsure why, but she doesn't like it. She clears her throat and looks up at Emma.

"Will Quinn be here for this?" Asking for the blonde, gets the doctor's attention.

"She doesn't have to be, but I can page her if you want." She nods and looks at her lap feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's ok." Emma gently says from above her. Santana flashes her a weak smile.

"Ok. She should be here shortly. Can you climb up on the table for me?" She nods, and Emma helps her up. Dr. Ryan sits on a stool, and rolls himself over to Santana."I don't know if Dr. Fabray has spoke with you already, but this is going to be a short examination, due to your circumstance." She nods.

"This morning when she got here."

"Good." He gets up and washes his hands. Emma points to the door behind her.

"I have to of make my rounds now. Quinn will take to your room when you're finished." After Emma leaves there's a few minutes of awkward silence, as the pair wait for Quinn. Santana looks at her lap, cracking her knuckles, the uneasy feeling has returned and she wants Quinn to arrive soon.

"I know you're nervous. Tests like this are never easy, but myself and Dr. Fabray will do what we can to insure you're comfortable." She just nods, wordlessly. Them said doctor walks through the door, a little out of breath.

"I'm sorry. I had things to do in my office, and I was a little late starting my rounds." Dr. Ryan puts his gloves on, as Quinn stands by Santana's side, and surprises them both by taking the brunette's hand.

"It's fine, I understand. Ready to get started?" He says, retaking his seat. Quinn nods, then turns to Santana.

"I actually have some good news for you. I'll tell you about it when we get to your room." She nods and tightens her grip on Quinn's hand, getting more nervous. Quinn rubs the back of it, for comfort.

"Ok. I need you to out you legs up here on the stirrups, please." Santana repositions herself. Dr. Ryan covers her lower half with a blanket."I'm going to remove your under wear now." Santana just nods. He removes her underwear. Santana's cringes at the feeling, and still doesn't know why she's reacting like this. Once the underwear is off, he starts the examination."This will feel uncomfortable for a short time, and there be very little pain, but it'll be over quickly." Santana squeezes her eyes shut and Quinn's hand at the same time. The blonde doctor looks down with concern.

"You ok, sweetie?" Santana doesn't answer. She doesn't like this examination at all. She doesn't like the uneasy and uncomfortable feeling of Dr. Ryan's hands, even though in gloves, she doesn't like how they make her feel. She shakes her head, not even registering what Quinn called her.

_Santana is sleeping in her room, when she wakes up to something tickling her thigh. She doesn't open her eyes, but pushes the object away with her leg, then tries to go back to sleep. Not a second later she feels it again, and she does the same thing, with a groan this time. Then she feels a dip in the bed, and looks over to her side to see Nicholas._

_"Papi, no. Let me sleep, I'm tired and I have school tomorrow." He ignores her, by running his hand up her leg again."Papi." She tries to protest again. Nicholas groans covering her mouth._

_"Do I have to remind you to be quiet every time I come in here?" She whimpers as he pulls her sweat pants and underwear down. She squeezes her eyes shut. Nicholas grins while rubbing her clit."I need you nice and wet for Papi."_

Santana continues to shake her head, and sits further up on the table, preventing Dr. Ryan from continuing the examination."No, no, no, por favor, stop." Quinn and Dr. Ryan exchange looks. Quinn rubs Santana's arm.

"What's wrong, what just happened? Talk to me." Santana brings her legs to her chest, as she continues to cry. The doctor's have an idea, what's going on, but they need the brunette to verbally tell them."It's ok, sweetie. You're ok, no one here is going to hurt you. Do you want to go back to your room?" She asks gently. Santana nods. Quinn turns to Dr. Ryan."Is that ok, or do you need to finish?" He shakes his head. Quinn notes how uncomfortable he looks.

"No, I was able to get what I need. I'll fill out the paper work, and get the samples down to the lab." She nods."B-But before you take her, I need to talk to you." Quinn turns to Santana, rubbing her arm.

"I'll be right back, ok?" Santana nods, not looking up. Quinn walks in the hall with Dr. Ryan." What's wrong? I never seen you react like this after an exam." Dr. Ryan sighs deeply.

"I've been doing this job for a long time, I thought I've seen it all. You'd think this girl just had a baby with the damage done. He was so rough, it tore her pretty good." Quinn looks away, holding back her sickness.

"What happens now? We don't even know who did this to her."

"Like I said, I'll take these to the lab. She probably knows who it is now, the rest is up to her." Quinn sighs.

"Ok. I'm gonna take her to her room. I don't know if this good news will help her now, though." Dr. Ryan smiles sympathetically and pats her shoulder.

"We've been through this before, just give her time." She nods, then goes back inside the room. Santana is in the same position as they left her in. Quinn walks around the bed, and rubs the brunette's back."Let's go back to your room. You're ok, the exam is over." Santana finally turns her head.

"I'm sorry." She shakes her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'll give you some privacy, then we'll go back to your room." Santana nods. Quinn walks out. It takes a few minutes, but Santana slides out off the table. Then with shaky hands, puts her underwear back on, and joins Quinn in the hall."You have to sit back in the wheel chair. Sorry, hospital policy." She says getting the chair. Then she gently helps Santana sit down, and begins to push the brunette to her room. Once they arrive, she helps the brunette on to her bed, then sits beside her.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, so we won't ok?" She nods."D-Do you still want to hear the good news?" Santana shrugs.

"Sure, why not."

"I got in touch with one of your friends, and I got a name out of her." She starts to explain.

"What is it?" She maybe shaken up still, but she's waited long enough for someone to tell her who she is. Quinn smiles.

"Santana."

"Hm. Now Tana makes sense." Quinn snorts."What's my friend's name?" Quinn squirms in her seat. Despite knowing Dani and Santana aren't dating, she doesn't like how eager the blonde sounded, when discussing what time she can drop by.

"Dani." Santana thinks for a moment.

"Doesn't sound familiar, but then again, nothing does." Quinn smiles sympathetically, rubbing the back of Santana's hand.

"I have to go now, I have surgery. It's a simple appendix removal, but it takes time, then I have my rounds to make. You won't see me until your friend comes. Try to get some rest, ok?" Santana nods."If you can't sleep, don't worry about it." She says getting out if the chair and taking the wheel chair."I'll see you later, Santana." She smiles at the doctor.

"See you later."

0o0o0o0o0

Santana tries her best to get some sleep, but she can't get that man's face out of her head. He may be her father, but since she lost her memory, he's just a stranger to her. She turns the tv on, but she still can't get the horrible memory out of her head, and she's not paying attention to it. Since she isn't, Emma walks in unnoticed.

"Are you ok?" She jumps a little, then nods."I heard you had a rough morning. Quinn is in surgery, but she sent me to check on you. How do you feel?" She shrugs.

"Confused, scared. Quinn told me some of my memories would be bad since I found the bruises, but I didn't think how bad they would be."

"You know, I can get someone to talk to you. We have people here to help with that." She shakes her head.

"I don't want to talk about it. I wish that memory would've never come back, and now I have to look forward to more of them." She says laying on her side. Emma nods.

"I understand, but if it gets too much for you, please reconsider." Santana says nothing, so the nurse leaves.

0o0o0o0o0

Quinn had a hard time concentrating on the surgery, it wasn't until she called to the nurses to station, to request Emma to check on Santana, that she was able to get through it. Right after she got out, she started her rounds, now she's checking on one of her youngest patients, six year old, Elizabeth.

"How is my favorite patient doing?" Elizabeth smiles, looking away from her cartoon.

"Good." Quinn looks over her chart. The little girl's mother smiles fondly in her spot next to the window.

"I heard that you're doing better with your therapy." Elizabeth nods with a big smile.

"My hand works now." She says innocently. Quinn puts her chart back down.

"It does? Prove it." Elizabeth holds up her hand, then has her thumb touch the finger tips of her other fingers, in different patterns. Quinn gives her a high five."Good job, Lizzie." The little girl smiles proudly."Has she had another seizure?" Her mother shakes her head.

"Not since the last one." Quinn nods.

"Yeah, but we talked about that." She turns to Elizabeth."Now all you have to do, is make sure you do very well in therapy, then you can go home, ok?" She nods.

"Will Tana get to go home to?" Quinn looks to the little girl's mother for an explanation. She shrugs.

"Tana?" Of course she knows who the little girl is talking about, she just doesn't understand how she knows the Latina. Elizabeth nods.

"She's my new friend. We played together in the game room. She told me she lost her memory, but it's not forever. I would love to show her all my toys at home, so we can play together." She says innocently. Quinn smiles, imagining Santana playing with the little girl.

"You like Santana?" She tilts her head.

"Is that her name?" Quinn nods."Yeah. She's nice, and really pretty, like a princess." Quinn chuckles.

"I agree, she is nice and very pretty. But I don't think she can go home yet though." Elizabeth frowns."But you can visit her whenever you want. I'm sure she'll like that." Her smile instantly reappears.

"Ok. Can I visit her later?"

"Maybe, we'll see. If not today, tomorrow. How does that sound?" She shrugs.

"Ok." Quinn ruffles her hair.

"I'll see you later." Elizabeth stands up in her bed, and hugs the doctor tightly.

"Bye." She smiles.

"Bye, sweetie." Quinn is first to pull away, then waves to the little girls mother as she leaves. Before she goes to Santana's room, she stops by the nurses office, and sees Dani talking to Emma."Dani?"

"Yes, are you Dr. Fabray?" She nods. Dani gives her Santana's purse."Did you track down Santana yet?" Quinn nervously glances at Emma, then shakes her head.

"No, but I have friends helping out." Dani frowns.

"Shouldn't we be worried? I mean, NYPD was calling me."

"No. Like I said, this isn't the first time this has happened. We're trying to get a handle on her partying." She jokes. Emma looks puzzled, and Quinn shakes her head. Dani nods.

"Call me when you find her?"

"Sure." She reluctantly agrees.

"Thanks. Well, I have to go, see you around." She nods, waving as the blonde leaves. Emma looks between where Dani just walked off to, then Quinn.

"What was that about? Why didn't you tell her friend we found her?" Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Cause she's not a friend, just a one night stand. I'm gonna go give this to Santana." Emma smiles knowingly as she walks away. Quinn feels a little guilty for not telling the blonde the truth, but not enough to apologize. She's probably just looking for another booty call, and Santana deserves better than that. Quinn peaks inside the brunette's room, and frowns seeing she's still awake."Hey, didn't you promise you would try to rest?" She nods.

"I did. I can't sleep." She says not looking up from her lap. Quinn sighs, putting the brunette's purse on the night stand.

"If you need to talk to someone." Santana cuts her off, shaking her head.

"I can't. I told you, I don't want to talk about it, and besides, I only have one bad memory. Maybe I'll have more good ones." She nods.

"Ok. I have your purse here. If you want see what you have in there, it's on the table next to you." That gets her attention.

"My friend was here?" Quinn cringes inside. She forgot Santana was looking forward to that.

"Uh yeah, but she's too busy, and couldn't stay long. I'm sorry." Santana huffs, looking away.

"Can you leave? I wanna be alone." Quinn knows it's understandable for the brunette to react like this. But that doesn't stop her from feeling a little hurt from it.

"Sure. If you need anything, you know the drill. Hit the nurses button." She starts to walk out, but stops at the door."Elizabeth asked about you. I gave her permission to visit you. So, don't be surprised if she pops in tomorrow morning." Santana flashes a weak smile, but doesn't look away from her lap. Quinn closes the door behind her, and leans against it with a deep sigh.

*****Authors Note*****  
I was planning to have this up earlier, but idk how many times I had to rewrite Quinn with Elizabeth. I'm still getting used to my iPad mini, and the keyboard has an undo button, which I never had on my iPod touch, and it's in the same spot the period used to be, so sometimes I accidentally hit it:/ Thoughts? Again, I hope those who celebrate have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. Those who don't, Happy Holidays, and have a Happy New Year!


	4. Chapter 4

I will try to Fix you

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee Characters) Sorry for the wait, as you know I wrote a short story, and then I wanted to update 'LIAE' first. And speaking of that, if any of you are also reading that story, and are wondering why you got two emails of the same update, I made a huge mistake in that chapter, and had to fix it. So I encourage you to go back and read, you'll see what I'm talking about. There's a new POV coming in, but it'll more than likely only be for this chapter. Anyway, thanks for always being patient with me. Enjoy!

07pnlew: Normally I would just say I don't want to give too much away, but I don't want you to worry, since you don't have to. Dani will be nothing more than a friend. I can't tell ya how often she'll appear, but she's not a threat to Quinntana. However, you might still see Quinn's jealous side when Dani does pop in(; Thanks for the review, enjoy!

Jammy: You're welcome! I couldn't have her remember something so terrible from the start, and it wouldn't come off as believable anyway. Quinn's jealousy might be addressed. Like I said, idk how often Dani will appear. I don't want to give too much away, keep reading, lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and the flow of it is going along like I wanted. Maybe you'll find out in this chapter(; Thanks for the review!

Guest: Thank you, enjoy the new chapter(:

Guest(2): I think it's safe to say we all feel bad for Santana. Thanks for the review(:

silent12reader: I always liked a jealous Quinn, lol. Everyone seems to love Elizabeth, and I do too. I have fun writing her, and there will be more of her and Santana's friendship. That's ok, if you have to skip it, by all means go ahead. You can pretty much understand what's going on without reading it anyway. It's bad, and upsets Santana. Thanks for the review, enjoy(:

boringsiot: Yeah, she was cute, and I agree it was, but like I said, I always liked a jealous Quinn. Thanks for the review, enjoy!

rainbowbright108: You'll find out what Santana's Abulea was talking about in her first memory, don't worry. It was there for a reason, unlike the show, lol.

Chapter Four

For the first time since she's been there, Santana sleeps in. She was so tired, she had slept through the nurses frequent check ups. The brunette sighs, siting up in the bed. Yesterday hadn't been a good day for her, and again waking up in the hospital with only a few memories of her life, is starting to take it's toll. She's starting to feel lonely. Quinn can't always be around, and she doesn't really know anyone else. A timid knock interrupts her thoughts. She clears her throat.

"Come in." Little Elizabeth pokes her head inside.

"Dr. Fabray said I could visit today. I had to wait until you were awake. I checked on you before, and you were snoring." Santana giggles, at her innocence and perfect timing."Do you wanna play with me?" She nods.

"Sure. What do you wanna play?" Elizabeth walks inside, and Santana notices a little ball she's carrying for the first time. The little blonde climbs onto the end of her bed. Santana moves her legs aside so she can sit.

"It's not really a game. It's my physical therapy. After I had surgery to get the other part of the bug out, the right side of my body stopped working. But I'm getting better now." Santana feels bad for the child, but is also relieved to know how much better she's doing.

"Mommy and daddy can't be here all the time. I have a baby brother and sister at home. So, I asked Dr. Fabray if you can play with me." She smiles.

"You can play with me whenever you want." Elizabeth smiles back.

"To help my hand and arm get better, I have to play catch with this ball."

"Ok." Santana claps her hands, and get ready to catch the ball. Elizabeth throws it, and she's easily able to catch it. She throws it back, and Elizabeth also catches it.

"Dr. Fabray told me your name is Santana. But I like to call you Tana." She giggles.

"That's ok, you can call me whatever you like." She says throwing the ball back. Elizabeth sticks out her tongue catching the ball, but frowns going to throw it back."What's wrong, sweetie?" Santana asks, concerned. Elizabeth pries her right hand open with the other, then flexes it slowly.

"Sometimes my hand doesn't want to let go of things. Dr. Fabray said my brain is still trying to connect with my muscles." She continues to flex her hand until it's easier to do. The little girl smiles in victory, then throws it back.

"Does that happen a lot?" She shakes her head.

"That's the second time. It used to do it more than that though." For a few minutes they continue to throw the ball back between each other."Tana."

"Hm." Elizabeth catches the ball, but keeps it to herself this time.

"When I go home, will we still be friends?" She smiles and pats the space next to her. Elizabeth crawls over to the brunette, and looks up at her.

"Of course we will. I don't know many people in the city. If it's ok with your parents, do you promise to visit me?" She nods.

"Am I your only friend?" She smiles, amused.

"Why do you ask that?" Elizabeth shrugs.

"Sometimes I have therapy in the hall, and I never see anyone visiting you. Is it because you lost your memory?" Santana takes a deep breath, and flashes a weak smile.

"I'm not sure, to be honest with ya. I've been wondering why no one has visited me either." Elizabeth frowns.

"Why would anyone not want to visit you? You're super awesome, Tana." She smiles down at the girl, and kisses her forehead.

"You're super awesome too." There's another knock on the door. Emma walks I'm shaking her head, smiling.

"You're still in here?" She asks with a faked surprise. Elizabeth nods.

"I wanted to stay with my best friend. Tana helped with my therapy." The two women share a look.

"That's nice, but you have to go back to your room now, ok? Dr. Fabray is bending the rules by letting you come in here." Elizabeth frowns.

"But it's lonely. I wanna stay and watch movies with Tana." Emma huffs.

"Fine. One movie for now, then we'll see what Dr. Fabray says after she gets out of surgery. What movie would you like to watch?" Elizabeth smiles.

"Pocahontas. Tana reminds me of her." Santana blushes, grinning at the little girl. Elizabeth slides down the bed and rest her head on Santana's shoulder, leaning back into her side, while the brunette has her arm around her.

"I'll be back later, ok?" Elizabeth is too focused on the tv. Santana nods as Emma leaves the room. As it gets to the part where Pocahontas sings 'Colors of the Wind' Quinn knocks on the door and peaks inside. She smiles.

"What are you still doing in here?" She asks walking inside the room.

"We're watching a movie." Elizabeth answers with enthusiasm, causing the adults to smile. Quinn glances at the tv.

"I see that. Pocahontas, huh? Good choice." Elizabeth nods.

"She reminds me of Tana." The brunette blushes. Quinn giggles.

"Well, I have to cut this movie time short." Elizabeth pouts."I'm sorry sweetie, but you have to go to your room, it's time to take your medicine." The little girl shakes her head.

"I don't wanna, I don't like it." Quinn sighs.

"I know, but it's going to make that bug go away. You can come back later if you want." Elizabeth looks up at Santana, with her big blue eyes, pouting still. Santana kisses her forehead.

"Of course you can visit me. We're best friends, remember?" Elizabeth smiles and hugs the brunette tightly.

"Bye, Tana."

"Bye, Lizzie bear." Quinn mouths she'll be back to Santana as she carries Elizabeth out of the room. The brunette's sighs deeply, then puts something else on tv. She's assuming Quinn will want to talk to her about seeing a therapist again. It's bad enough she doesn't have a friend, or family member to be with her while she's going through this. She may not remember them, but it would be nice to know there's someone out there who cares about her. Shortly Quinn returns, and Santana notices how nervous she looks. The doctor walks up to the end of her bed, and smiles weakly.

"I just um wanted to apologize for yesterday." Santana looks confused."I shouldn't have tried to force you to talk with a therapist. That's your decision to make, I'm sorry." She nods.

"I-It's ok. You were just trying to help. Maybe I'll change my mind, but right now I don't see that happening."

"That's fine." Santana looks down at her lap, and plays with her fingers, nervously."What's going to happen to me? I mean, I can't stay here forever." Quinn sighs, stepping closer to the brunette.

"I'm actually going to have a meeting about that with my boss, and some other doctors and nurses soon. I'll let you know what's happening when it's over, ok?" She nods, not looking up from her lap."I know you're feeling alone and lost right now, San, but I'm keeping my promise, just hang in there." Santana flashes a weak smile, looking up at the doctor.

"Thank you." She nods, smiling in return.

"You're welcome."

0o0o0o0o0

Late last night, Tina Cohen Chang has returned to her home town, Lima, Ohio. Returning from school, she had checked her answering machine, and one of the messages was from her mother. At first she thought the women would bug her yet again to go home, cause her parents miss her so much. She just started college a few weeks ago. But to her shock, it was new about her best friend Santana.

In the message, her mother said she hadn't had time to check on the girl, in request to her daughter, but when she stopped by, Nicholas told her his ungrateful daughter ran away. Now Tina is pacing the floors of her childhood room, wondering where her friend could've ran off to. So far she has come up with nothing, and it's frustrated her to no end. The only thing she can come up with, is to look for some kind of clues in Santana's room, but Tina never liked the girls father, he creeps her out. However, that's all she has right now, and it's better than nothing. With that, Tina leaves the room, and goes off to the Lopez home.

Arriving there, she notes it still looks the same, and all the lights are off. She takes a few deep breaths before getting out of the car. Then climbs the porch stairs, and hesitates to knock."M-Mr. Lopez, it's me, Tina. Is anyone home?" Not getting a response, Tina uses her extra key and unlocks the door. She turns on the light in the foyer, then goes upstairs to Santana's room. It looks the same as it did the last time she spent the night.

Tina has never admitted it out loud yet, but she felt guilty leaving her best friend behind to leave for college. She knew Santana knew though, and that's why the Latina pushed her to go. Tina was suspicious of Santana's father. She saw the bruises. Of course the other brunette always had some excuse, and now that she has run away, her suspicions have come true.

She looks under the bed, thinking she should start there first, but she only finds a box full of old notes they'd pass each other during class. Going through her dresser, again she finds nothing. But looking through the back of her closet, Tina comes across Santana's diary. She feels a little guilty looking through her friend's personal stuff, but if it means finding her, she doesn't regret it, and turns to a random page.

_May 5th 2011_

_I lied to Tina again, and it breaks my heart. She's the only best friend I have, and I keep lying to her, but I can't tell her the truth. She'll be disgusted by me. I'm disgusted by me. But I know what I want to do to get away from him. I always loved New York City. I may not be going to college like Tina, but I can be free and find myself, in the city that never sleeps._

Tina gasps."Of course she would go to New York. That's all she ever talked about." She says to herself. Suddenly she hears a car park in front of the house. She jumps up, and looks out Santana's window. Nicholas is climbing out of a friend's car. He hasn't changes a bit. Nicholas is a very strong man, with big muscles on his arms and chest. Though they're not so big you can see them through his shirt. He has short dark hair, like Santana, and brown eyes. He looks a little tipsy, but coherent enough to remember the night, and is able to walk a straight line."Shit, I gotta get outta here." She whispers.

Tina takes the diary with her, and rushes down the stairs. She knows Nicholas has already seen her car, but she doesn't want to run into the man either, so she goes out the back, through the kitchen. Or, tries to anyway.

"Who the hell are you, and want are you doing in my house?" He asks from behind her, just as she reaches the door. Tina takes a deep breath, and faces the man, hiding the diary behind her back.

"Tina, sir. I'm Santana's friend." He looks at her up and down, then grunts.

"Oh yeah. What are you doing here?" She glances nervously at her feet.

"I just got into town, and wanted to surprise Santana. Do you know where she is?"

"No. Fucking bitch ran away on me." Tina squints her eyes.

"Have you called the police?" He steps closer, groaning.

"Of course I did. She's nineteen, I can't do anything about it. So they tell me." Tina doesn't like how he said the last part."I've been trying to think of where she would run off too, but came up with nothing. Do you know anything?" She holds on to the diary tightly in her hand, and gulps.

"N-No, I'm sorry." He huffs, clearly angry.

"Get out of my house then." She nods. As Nicholas walks away though, she can clearly here the man talking to himself."She wasn't supposed to leave, god dammit. She's mine. And it was supposed to stay that way." Tina gulps at his sick possessiveness as she leaves. She quickly makes it out to her car, and at a stop sign down the road, calls her parents, letting them know what she found.

0o0o0o0

At the hospital, Quinn is pacing in front of Santana's door, while Mercedes shakes her head at the blonde."Just get it over with." Quinn groans in response."She has to find out, Q, and you could've just had Dr. Ryan do it." The doctor stops with a huff.

"No, I couldn't." Mercedes crosses her arms.

"And why not? It's bad news whoever she hears it from." Quinn looks into Santana's room. The brunette is watching tv.

"I just think it would be less scary coming from me. I mean, last time she was around Dr. Ryan she had a terrible flashback." She turns back to Mercedes."How can you tell someone they've been getting raped for years, when they have no memory of it?" Mercedes shrugs.

"I don't know, girl. You just do it I guess. Like ripping off a band aid." Mercedes is called over the loud speaker, and her mood instantly changes."God dammit, I gotta go. Good luck." She gives Quinn a hug, then quickly runs down the hall to a patient. Quinn stands in front of the door, and takes a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in." Santana calls out to her. The doctor reluctantly goes inside and closes the door behind her, and leans against it with a sigh. Santana looks confused."Everything ok? A patient didn't die, did they?" She shakes her head, mouthing a no."Ok, good. What's wrong then?" Quinn takes another deep breath.

"I have good news, and bad news. Which do you want first?" She shrugs.

"Might as well start off on a good note." Quinn nods.

"The taxi driver, his name is Ted. I was told he woke up this morning, and is doing well. But if you want to visit, wait a while so he can rest." Santana flashes a weak smile.

"Ok, that's good to hear." Again, Quinn nods."So, um what's the bad news?" The doctor looks down at her feet, then drags them across the room, and sits on the chair next to Santana's bed.

"I spoken with Dr. Ryan. He did some tests, you're STD free, and you're not pregnant." She nods.

"I thought this was supposed to be bad news?" Quinn uncomfortably clears her throat.

"I-It is. Um, I don't know how to say this." Santana huffs.

"Just do it, get it over with." She nods.

"After the exam, he told me the damage looked bad, but he took some pictures." Santana cuts her off.

"I didn't know he did that."

"Yeah, he's supposed to. Anyway, he um, he had another doctor look at it for a second opinion, and they both said the same thing." She pauses, as it gets harder to talk about."It looks like the rape wasn't a one time thing like we originally thought." She says slowly. Santana briefly looks away.

"How can you know that?" Quinn looks down at her hands, laying on the edge of the bed.

"The damage is excessive, it could only be done over a large period of time." Santana shakes her head, tears filling her eyes."Whoever did this, has been doing it for a while." Santana closes her eyes, choking a sob.

"Please leave, I wanna be alone." Without a word, Quinn leaves the room, feeling worse than she had before, and reluctantly goes back to work. On her way to making her rounds, she bumps into Puck.

"Oh hey, I was just coming to get you. Shelby wants to start the meeting now." She nods, and follows him to the room. A few other nurses and doctors are already there, including Shelby Corcoran. Quinn sits next to another doctor; Dr. Anderson. The gelled hair man smiles politely, and she returns one.

"Ok, let's get started." Shelby says, getting everyone to stop talking."We're here to discuss or once Jane Doe, who we now know is Santana. We need to figure out how long she can stay here." A nurse raises her hand."Do you have any suggestions, Marley?" She shakes her head.

"I'm just curious. I never experienced a case like this before personally, but I thought you have. Is there not a protocol for this?" Shelby huffs.

"A case like this is rare, and the few we've had we're different. So far Santana hasn't had anyone come here to claim her, and it worries me. We found out about her identity from a one night stand. This doesn't make us look too good."

"The policemen put her photo out to the public, what more can we do?" Puck asks.

"We need to do something. Without anything medically wrong with her, she's taking up space." Dr. Anderson adds. Quinn scoffs.

"You call memory loss not medical? Not to mention she has also been sexually assaulted." She says, glaring at the man. Shelby raises her brow.

"Look, all I'm saying is we could be using that room for someone has more serious medical issues. I say if someone does claim her in the next twenty four hours, we let her go." He continues. Quinn shakes her head.

"We can't just let her go with a stranger. Anyone can come in here and say they're related, or a friend."

"Quinn, this sounds very personal for you. Have you grown attached to your patient?" She asks in an a cussing tone.

"N-No. I just don't want something bad happening to her." Shelby doesn't look convinced, but drops the subject.

"I agree with Blaine. If someone comes in to claim her, discharge her. We have no other choice. Everyone get back to work." Quinn leaves, groaning and glaring at the back of Blaine's head.

0o0o0o0

Santana lays on her side and cries quietly to herself. For the first time since she's been in the hospital, she feels more alone than ever. She just wants someone to lay with her, or even just hold her hand, and tell her everything is going to be ok, cause they're going to make sure it is. She has a feeling she knows who did this to her, and it makes her feel sick. A part of her wants to know why, and how he was able to get away with it. Where was her mother?

A knock on her door, disrupts her thoughts. Thinking it's Emma or another nurse, she ignores them."Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you. But I was told you were in here, and I wanted to see you for myself." Confused, Santana sits up, and turns towards the door. The man smiles."How are you?" She shrugs.

"Do I know you?" He sighs, walking toward her bed.

"I was told you might not remember me. My name is Ted, I drove the taxi." She smiles in return.

"You're ok." He nods."Dr. Fabray said I had to wait to see you." He snorts.

"They exaggerate, look at me, I'm fine." Santana grins."I'm sorry to get in your business again, but you didn't look ok as I came in here. Do you want me to leave?" She shakes her head.

"Please don't. I've been pretty lonely." He frowns.

"No family or friends have come to visit?" He asks looking around, noticing she doesn't have balloons or flowers like he does. She shrugs.

"No. I must be an awful person, for no one to care I'm here." Ted sighs, taking her hand.

"There's always someone who cares. I'm sure there's a logical explanation." Santana looks down at their clasped hands, pouting.

"I hope so." The door opens, and Emma walks in with a wheel chair.

"Ted, I told you to wait. Come on, you have to rest, and you need to take your medicine." He sighs as she helps him sit down.

"I'll see you later, kid." He winks. She smiles back at him.

"Ok, bye." Emma closes the door behind her, and Santana turns her attention back to the tv with a sigh.

0o0o0o0o0

Finished with the rest of her rounds after the meeting, Quinn seeks out Mercedes, and finds her resting in one of the break rooms. The brunette opens one eye, hearing someone walk in, then closes it again."How'd it go?" Quinn sighs, siting on the bed next to Mercedes.

"Terrible. I never want to do that again, Cedes. You should've seen the look on her face." She says, tearing up. Hearing her friends voice shake, Mercedes sits up, and rubs her knee.

"Q, you have given this news to your patients before. Why is this effecting you so much?" She asks, concerned. Quinn sniffles, wiping her eyes.

"I-I don't know, to be honest. Just the thought of someone doing this to her makes me sick." Mercedes huffs, pulling her hand back.

"I think I might." Quinn squints her eyes."You've grown attached to her, and now you're making it personal." She looks away.

"I didn't mean to." She whispers."I just care about her, and I know that sounds crazy, but that's how I feel." Mercedes takes a deep breath.

"You better not tell anyone else about this. Just try to control your emotions, ok?" She nods, wiping the rest of her tears, and scoffs."What?"

"In the meeting we had about Santana, Shelby accused me of getting attached to her too. Turns out she's right." Mercedes just shakes her head. There's a knock on the door, and Puck pokes his head in.

"Someone is here to see you, Quinn." She nods, and follows him out to the nurses station, where an Asian girl is standing. Confused, she approaches the women.

"I'm Dr. Fabray, how may I help you?" The women breaths a sigh of relief.

"My name is Tina. I arrived in New York a few hours ago. I'm looking for my friend, Santana. I was told by someone at NYPD that she would be here, and to ask for you." Quinn is surprised, but also happy. She knows how lonely Santana has been feeling.

"Yes, she's here, but I have to warn you, she was in a car accident. It caused some brain damage, so she might not remember who you are." Tina looks disappointed, but shrugs anyway.

"She's my best friend, I can help her remember." She takes a step forward, with pleading eyes."Can I see her?" She nods.

"Of course. She actually just received some bad news, this might help her feel better." She says as she escorts Tina to Santana's room. Quinn knocks, then opens the door. Santana is still watching tv, uninterested."I have a visitor for you." Santana looks confused, and still does so as Tina walks in.

"I knew there was a chance you wouldn't remember me. My name is Tina, we've been best friends for a long time." She says walking toward the bed. Quinn leaves, to give them privacy."I have pictures on my phone, maybe that will help. Wanna give it a try?" She nods. Tina takes out her phone, and goes to her pictures, then shows them to Santana. The first one is an old photo of them in a restaurant.

"I look younger here." She notes. Tina nods.

"This was our junior year in high school. We came here for a show choir competition. We won, so you suggested we celebrate." She snorts.

"We were in show choir? That sounds kind of geeky." Tina smiles, hearing the old Santana come back.

"To other people it was, and to you too at first, but you learned to love it. You said it was the best part of the day. You're a really good singer." She looks up, confused and surprised.

"I am?" She nods.

"Your solo helped us win." Santana smiles, looking back down at the photo.

"I look really happy."

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun." Santana slides to the next photo. This time they're in a music room, and she has a cheerleading outfit on. Again, she's surprised.

"I was a cheerleader?" Tina nods.

"Yeah, but you were only in it to be popular. After Glee, you decided you didn't care anymore, but your mother wanted you to stay in it." Santana gives Tina her phone back.

"Thank you for coming, it means a lot to me. I was worried no one would, but I'm sorry, I don't remember any of this." Tina sits on the chair next to her bed.

"That's ok. We can work on that. How long do you have to stay here?" She shrugs.

"I don't know, why?"

"I uh got a hotel room not too far from here. I was thinking if you could get discharged, you could stay with me for awhile. Maybe I can help with that memory loss of yours." Santana flashes a weak smile.

"I'd like that, but you'll have to ask Quinn first." Tina looks puzzled.

"Quinn?" She nods.

"Dr. Fabray." Tina mouths an oh.

"I'll go ask then. Maybe we can get you out of here tonight. I'll be right back."

0o0o0o0

After leaving Santana's room, Quinn returns to the nurses station with Emma."Where's Tina?" Quinn sits next to the red head nurse with a sigh.

"With Santana. I decided to give them some privacy." She nods, with an amused smile.

"That's why you look so sad." She scoffs, still pouting.

"Do not. I'm happy for her, now she won't be so lonely." Emma hums, unconvinced.

"Are you sure it's not because you're jealous?" She rolls her eyes.

"I'm not jealous." Emma giggles. Quinn huffs, and tires to make herself look busy.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Elizabeth had another seizure while you were in the meeting. She's fine but." Quinn nods, cutting her off.

"I'm gonna have to schedule some blood work." She says picking up the phone. As she does that, Tina returns. Quinn holds up her finger, then after scheduling the blood work, hangs up."What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering when Santana can be discharged." She frowns.

"Whenever she's ready actually, now that you're here. Why do you ask?"

"I'll be in the city for a few weeks until I have to go back to school, and I was thinking she could stay at the hotel with me. It might be easier to be around someone who knows her better." Quinn awkwardly clears her throat, trying hard not to let her emotions get to her.

"What um, what happens when you leave the city, will you be taking her with you?" She asks in a small voice. Tina shrugs.

"That will be up to her. I'm hoping she'll have at least some of her memory back before then." She nods.

"I'll get the paper work." She says with a forced smile. Tina smiles in return.

"Thank you." She nods.

Once she's finished filing the paper work, Quinn goes to the locker room with Emma, to retrieve their things and to clock out. Brittany, and Mercedes are already there."I'm so ready to leave. I need to get myself drunk this weekend." Brittany gives her a high five. Quinn just clocks out, then goes straight to her locker to get her stuff. Mercedes bumps her shoulder, next to her."What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She looks over to Emma.

"Santana's friend came. She's leaving with her tonight." Mercedes warps her arm around Quinn's shoulder.

Awh, don't be sad. Just ask the girl where she's staying, so you can check on Santana. It's the perfect excuse." She says with a laugh. Quinn pushes her arm off.

"It wouldn't be an excuse. Having her not be here, I wouldn't know if she's gaining her memory back." She stands up and grabs her purse."I'm gonna go see if I can catch them before they leave." Quinn just about runs out of the room, and Mercedes shakes her head, then fills in Brittany.

Arriving to the room, she sees Santana has already changed into the extra clothes the hospital had lying around from other patients. Of course they washed them first before giving them to her."Quinn, what's wrong?" Santana asks. Quinn bites her lip, becoming shy all of a sudden. Then glances in Tina's direction.

"Would it be ok if I checked on you sometimes?" Santana smiles, then looks to Tina for permission. She nods.

"Here, let me give you the address." She writes it down on a piece of paper, then hands it to the doctor.

"Thank you." She puts it in her purse, then looks shy again."Would it be ok if I said goodbye, in private?" She asks Tina.

"No, that's fine. I'll wait outside." Quinn waits until the door is shut, then tentatively walks over to Santana.

"I'm not gonna lie, I-I'm gonna miss you." Santana giggles.

"Are you sure that's appropriate for a doctor to say to their patient?" She teases. Quinn rolls her eyes, and lightly pushes her shoulder."I'll miss you too." There's a short, but not awkward silence.

"This actually might be inappropriate but, um, can I give you a hug?" Santana can't help but laugh again.

"You're cute." Quinn blushes, briefly looking away to hide it."Yes, you can hug me." Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's neck, and buries her face into her neck."Thank you for everything. I know I wasn't always nice, but I appreciate it." Quinn hugs the brunette tighter.

"Anytime. Get better soon, ok?" She nods.

"I'll do my best." The hug lingers until Tina knocks on the door. Quinn jumps away from her, blushing.

"Sorry, but we should leave now, the taxi is waiting." Quinn nods, not looking up from her feet.

"Bye, Q." She then looks up and smiles, watching Santana leave.

"Bye." She says after her.

0o0o0o0o0

Walking down the hall with Tina, Santana sees Elizabeth in the hall, working on some physical therapy. It puts a smile to her face."Hold on a minute, I wanna say goodbye to someone else." She nods, and waits for her close by. Santana walks up behind the little girl, and hugs her. Elizabeth smiles brightly.

"Hi, Tana."

"Hey, cutie." She kisses her cheek, then turns to the physical therapist."Do you mind if I borrow her for a minute?" She shakes her head. Santana gently turns the little girl so she's facing her, as she kneels to her height. Elizabeth notices Tina, standing behind her.

"Who's that?" Santana turns her head to see who's talking about.

"That's my other friend, Tina. I'm gonna leave with her, she's going to help me with my memory loss." Elizabeth pouts.

"You're leaving already?" She nods.

"I promise I'll visit." She reassures her. Elizabeth throws her arms around her neck, and hugs her tightly.

"Don't wait long, ok?" She smiles.

"I won't. Get better soon. Stay strong."

"I'll try. I'm gonna miss you." Santana rubs her back for comfort.

"I'll miss you too." Tina smiles at the exchange, and takes out a pieces of paper and pen. Then walks over to the pair, and kneels next to Santana. Elizabeth pulls away slightly, with her arms still around Santana's neck.

"I'll do you one better. This is my cell phone number. If you want to talk to Santana, just call, ok?" She smiles shyly, as Tina gives her the paper.

"Thank you." She says in a small voice.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth's therapist steps in, taking the little girl's hand.

"I'm sorry, but we really have to finish this before I leave myself." Elizabeth gives Santana another hug before they go. Walking to the taxi, Santana starts to feel a little emotional, and nervous. Technically she has known Tina for many years, but right now she feels like a stranger. It's a weird feeling. The drive to the hotel is quiet, and awkward. Tina shows her inside to their room, and it's bigger than she thought.

"There are two rooms. Not that I was planning this or anything, this was the only one available when I checked in." She explains."Are you tired?" She shakes her head.

"I am hungry though." She nods.

"I'll order some pizza. Relax, watch tv or something." Tina leaves the room, and goes into the little kitchenette. Having watched so much tv in the hospital, Santana opts to look out the window instead. It's getting dark, and the lights have just come on. Being on the top floor has it's perks. The view. She has such mixed emotions. She's glad to find out she has a friend who cares about her, but she also has so many questions."You don't wanna watch tv?" She jumps hearing Tina, then shakes her head.

"I watched enough at the hospital." She giggles.

"That's understandable." There's a short awkward silence.

"I also have some questions." She nods, siting on the couch.

"I thought you would." Santana sits on the one across from her."Go head, shoot." She nods.

"What took you so long to see me?" She asks, voice trembling a little. Tina sighs.

"I've been going to college in Pittsburgh actually, and we're originally from Ohio. I didn't know you here until today." She looks confused.

"Why?" Tina bites the inside of her cheek.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." She thinks out loud."You actually ran away, and since you're nineteen, your father couldn't report it." Santana cringes at the thought of her father."It wasn't until yesterday my parents were able to contact me since I had been so busy, I'm sorry." She nods.

"I-It's ok. I'm just glad someone actually cares." Tina leans forward in her seat, taking Santana's hand.

"Of course I do. You're my best friend." She flashes a weak smile."What other questions do you have?" She thinks for a moment.

"Why didn't my mother try to find me?" Tina squirms in her seat, confusing her.

"This isn't going to be easy to hear." She starts off."Your mom um, she left during our sophomore year." Santana pulls her hand away.

"W-Why what happened?" Tina frowns.

"I don't know, you just said she came home from her mother's house one day, and started packing. She just said she couldn't deal anymore, and had to go." Santana looks away, choking a sob.

"I-I'm not hungry anymore." Tina nods."I'll be in my room." She whispers, before leaving. Santana closes the door behind her, then falls onto the large bed, and cries into her pillow. Why would her mother leave her with a man like her father? Did she not know? Tina knocks on the door, and walks in. Santana doesn't look at her, not wanting the other brunette see her cry.

"I'm sorry, but Quinn is on the phone." She says holding out her cell phone. Still not looking at her, Santana takes it from her. Tina gives her some privacy.

"H-Hello?"

**"Hey, I-I just wanted to check on you."** Despite how she feels about her mother, Santana can't help but crack a small smile.

"You're worried a-about me alre-eady?" She asks amused.

**"Yeah, a little."** She says in a small voice, getting embarrassed. **"And I think I should be, are you crying?"** Santana picks at her jeans, pouting.

"Yeah." She whispers.

**"What's wrong?"** Santana explains to her what Tina has said about her running away, and her mother.**"That explains a lot. Does it make you feel better knowing it wasn't that you're not actually a bad person?"** She shrugs.

"A little. I feel bummed out that my mom left me with no explanation, or not a legit one anyway."

**"I'm sorry, San. I can't imagine how hard this is for you."**

"It's ok."

**"So, is Tina nice, do you like it there?"** Again, she shrugs.

"She's been nice, but I haven't been here long enough to decide if I like it. I guess it's better than the hospital."

**"Ouch, that kind of stings."** She teases. Santana snorts.

"You know that's not what I mean."

**"I know."** She pauses.**"I miss you already."** Santana smiles.

"I miss you too. Tomorrow is Friday, do you think you can come over?"

**"Yeah, I have the day off. I can show you around the city, if you want."** She nods.

"I'd like that, but Tina will probably want to go too." She says at second thought."She seems really determined to get me to remember her."

**"Well, I don't blame her. She can come too, that's fine. I have to go, I just made dinner. Goodnight, San."**

"Goodnight." Santana disconnects the call, then laying down, she has trouble keeping her eyes open, but eventually gives in.

*******Authors Note*******  
Thoughts? In case you're wondering, Santana will slowly get more of her memories back, again, not all good, but she'll get them. And yes, Tina will eventually give Santana her diary, I just can't tell you when, that will ruin it. I'm not sure if her mother will come into the picture, but I know Nicholas will, and his behavior will also eventually be explained. Though, there's never a legit reason to harm a child, you'll see why he did it. Oh, and I couldn't permanently get rid of little Elizabeth, she'll be back too. I just don't know when yet.


End file.
